Obsessive, Too Obsessive
by kasplosion
Summary: What not to do when a stalker chick asks you to the mall; obey. //My entry to Twlight Rose2's contest. AU! complete.//
1. She Appears

Summary: What not to do when a stalker chick asks you to the mall; obey. /My entry to Twlight Rose2's contest. AU!/

a/n: thank the spirits Twilight Rose2 exists. otherwise, i'd have died of boredom and laziness.

so, uh, rules:

the gaang's stuck at the mall for an entire night.  
_"IT MUST HAVE MYSTERY. MUST."  
_no sex scenes  
either oneshot or multi-chapped.  
AU!  
someone MUST use the line: "Okay, let's split up and search for clues."

DISCLAIMED!

: : : :

Obsessive, Too Obsessive  
Chapter One  
She Appears

GxNxExMgirl: Hey, Sokka, I've got meat!

SockMan: Where?!

GxNxExMgirl: Hah! I got you to read this. I knew you would at the mention of meat. I was right, as you're reading this at the moment.

I have a request for you. I have been stalking - in a sense - you and your friends' vacation the past three months. Looks like all you've been doing is going to the beach and hanging out; like you do every summer. Don't you think it's time for some change, time for something actually fun? Well, I've got the solution.

It's the last week of summer before school starts again, am I right? How about going to the mall this Tuesday, and we'll go over the details, okay?

SockMan: I admit, you got me, but there's no way I'm going to meet you, whoever you are, at the mall. Why should I, I don't even know you!

GxNxExMgirl: Oh, but I know you. Yes, it's supposed to sound like I'm a stalker.

I assure you, there's something in it for you.

SockMan: Like what?

GxNxExMgirl: Like everything you've ever dreamed of! And yes, I'm over-exaggerating.

JUST DO IT OKAY?! -foams- Or I swear I'll stalk you even more so than I already am.

SockMan: ... What makes you think I'm afraid of you?

GxNxExMgirl: Because I know your deepest darkest secrets, and I really don't mind if the whole world laughs at you.

For example; I know you have a stuffed saber tooth moose-lion cub in the back of your closet, and it's your most prized possesion (except for your boomerang), and the last time you held it close was when you stubbed you toe a few years back - April 17, 2004. I'll tell everyone your a big crybaby.

SockMan: You really are a stalker.

But, I'll do it. Tuesday, mall, see you there.

GxNxExMgirl: Excellent. MWUAHAHA.

: : : :

Sure enough, Sokka had convinced his friends to join him to the mall that Tuesday evening. Five teenagers strolled through the entranceway and into the sea of shopping bags. Each one of them - save for Sokka - looked annoyed.

"Why in the world would you drag us here, Sokka?" Katara questioned, rubbing her temples.

"And at this hour! The mall's gonna close in like a half hour," Aang agreed.

"I told you guys," Sokka replied, "I need your help."

"With what? It's summer, there's nothing to help with!" Zuko simmered at the edge of the group.

"She said it would be worth it! There's something in it for us!"

"Who exactly is _she_, Meathead?" Toph growled.

"I - I don't know" - at this, everyone slapped their foreheads - "but she's stalking us! And I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel comfortable having some random girl watching me every moment of every day!"

"How do you know she's not lying?"

"She's blackmailing me."

"By...?"

"I can't tell you! It would defeat the purpose," Sokka explained. "It'll only take a little while, I promise."

His promise would go unkept, seeing as they sulked around the mall for the remaining half hour.

"I hate you," they all said at one point.

The teen hung his head. "I don't understand! Something shoulda've happened! She shoulda've said something!"

"_She_," Zuko started with clenched teeth, "is some _random_ girl who IMed you at a _random_ time for no apparent _RANDOM_ reason."

"Well, when you say it like that!"

"I am saying it like that!"

"Nyah, nyah. I'm a bad boy, I have a scar to prove it, so that makes me a bad boy."

"... You're not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be!"

"Sure, you weren't"

"GUYS, SHADUP!" Katara yelled, sipping her Starbucks Tea. "Sokka, the mall's closing. If this girl was serious she would have showed up or whatever it is she was planning to do by now. I think we should just go home and - "

"The mall is now closing, please take your belongings and leave the building," speakers bellowed.

"Let's go," Aang said, heading for the exit.

At that moment, an ominous voice boomed from the intercom, "Oh, no, not you guys."

The five looked around, confused. They shrugged it off and started to walk again. However, the exits already started to close and lock. They started to run, but, as previously planned, it was too late.

Toph banged on the metal bars, "Nice job, Ponytail. The doors're locked! We're stuck here!"

"You can't blame me for that!" Sokka protested.

"It's your fault we came here in the first place!" Zuko looked like he needed to express his anger in more than just yelling.

"Is not! That girl said so!"

"She doesn't decide what you can or can't do," Katara reasoned.

"Actually, yes I can."

The group swirled around to find... a girl. She had the weirdest smiled on her face - it was huge, like her cheeks hurt from the wideness - and she held a paper in her hands.

"Who're you?"

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare," she cackled.

: : : :

a/n: -laughs- okay, i had too much fun writing this. any ideas as to who the mysterious girl is? hehehehe. -cough- so, i'll get started on the next chapter immediately! -heads off-


	2. She Commands

summary: What not to do when a stalker chick asks you to the mall; obey. /My entry to Twlight Rose2's contest. AU!/

a/n: wow, i didnt think guessing the stalker chick's name would be so hard! anyway...

RULES!:

the gaang's stuck at the mall for an entire night.  
_"IT MUST HAVE MYSTERY. MUST."  
_no sex scenes  
either oneshot or multi-chapped.  
AU!  
someone MUST use the line: "Okay, let's split up and search for clues."

DISCLAIMED!!

: : : :

Obsessive, Too Obsessive  
Chapter Two  
She Commands

The girl who had appeared out of nowhere was wearing a pink shirt. She held a black cloak around her figure as her smile died down a bit. Her teeth were decorated with braces and her bangs almost completely covered her eyes.

Toph was the first to crack the silence, "Our worst nightmare, huh? Don't be so dramatic."

"Don't be so quick to judge!" the girl replied. "I know all your guys' secrets. And like I told Sokka, the other day, I don't mind if the world laughs at any of you."

"Yeah? Prove it!" Zuko challenged, fire burning in his eyes.

"It would be my pleasure, _Zuzu_," she said menacingly. She pointed at Katara, "Sixth grade, the water fountain." Katara's face turned a deep pink. "Aang, summer of '06, the airplane." Aang shrunk in size. "Zuko, last month, the beach." It looked like smoke was flying out of his ears. "And, Toph...," she hesitated, "I don't exactly have a specific date for you" - Toph grinned - "but... I do know why you have to go to the optometrist every other month. Sokka's already had his taste of blackmail."

All five teenagers glowered at the strange girl. They didn't know why she knew those things - let alone _how _- but she did. And to keep their embarrassing moments safe, they would have to obey her every command.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Sokka questioned.

"I want you to find everything on this list," the girl replied, holding out the paper, "and bring them back to me."

Sokka looked over the list and frowned. "Lobster? China dishes? Candles? An easy bake oven?! What do you need that for?"

"I have my reasons, geez. Don't judge me!"

"Too late," Zuko scoffed.

She glared daggers at him, then blew a couple strands of hair out of her face. "Look, all you gotta do is find these things - don't forget to pay for them - and bring 'em back here. Simple."

Katara asked, "Then why lock us up in the mall if it's just a simple shopping list?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "So no one would disturb us, and it would get done faster. Duh."

"Oohkay, then," Aang said confusedly. "Where should we sta - "

Before Aang could even take a step towards the paper, the girl had snatched his collar and pulled him toward her. "Nuh uh, not you."

"What? Why?!" the boy squealed.

"What's the big deal if he comes or not?" Katara questioned, with just a tab bit of annoyance and anger in her voice.

"He stays here," the girl explained. "Or..." She pulled her other hand across his throat and made a murderous noise, "_CCLIICKKT_."

The remaining four looked at each other and eyed the girl. They weren't sure if she was serious, but with their pride and reputation on the line, they were all willing to do anything for her.

"Do you have a name, or should we just call you Stalker Chick?" Toph mocked.

The chick smiled the weird smile again. "Oh, you can call me Nem. Now, be off!" Nem commanded, waving her arm about.

Aang managed to squeak out, "Good luck, guys."

Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko turned their backs on Aang and his captor. They walked past an electronics store and one TV on display was playing a familiar show; someone must have forgotten to turn it off.

One guy with blonde hair and a striped shirt told the others, "Okay, let's split up and search for clues." The group on screen separated and eerie music began to play.

Sokka laughed. "Let's take the blonde dude's advice and split up. We'll get done faster and we can go home."

The others shrugged in reply.

Then, Zuko and Sokka, both usually being in the leadership roles, pointed in the same direction, saying, "I'll go this way."

The girls, laughing at their friends appalled expressions agreed and headed off the other way with half of the list.

: : : :

"Does she want a live lobster, or a dead one?"

"How should I know?!"

"Just a question, geez... I'll get the live one, in case she wants to do the killing herself."

"... SHE'S A GIRL. SHE WON'T KILL A LOBSTER."

"Good point, I'll get the dead one, then."

"..."

"Now, what about candles? The teeny Glade ones, or the fancy expensive ones?"

Zuko smacked his forehead as well as the backside of Sokka's.

: : : :

"Wow, this easy bake oven is really pricey."

"How much?"

"Fifty dollars."

"Does it come with a full blown kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, that way we don't have to buy the oven, then come back later for the kitchen. Saves us time and money. ... What? You learn these kind of things when your dad's a business man!"

Toph walked around to another part of the store as Katara left some money on the front counter.

_CRASH!_

"What did you do, Toph?"

"Nothing, just ransacking the store. What about you?"

"Looking for the China plates."

_CRASH!_

"Found 'em."

: : : :

Soon after the others' departure, Nem had gagged Aang and tied him to chair. For awhile, it seemed like they were the only two in the whole mall. That's the way Nem wanted it to be.

"So, _Aang_," she started in a flirtatious voice, "What have you been up to lately?"

His grey eyes narrowed as he realized who Nem really was.

: : : :

a/n: have you figured it out yet? don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter... -fades into the black-


	3. She Explains

summary: What not to do when a stalker chick asks you to the mall; obey. /My entry to Twlight Rose2's contest. AU!/

a/n: -GASP!- i finally updated. sorry for the wait; school started last week for me and i am using it as my excuse. XD

once again, rules:

the gaang's stuck at the mall for an entire night.  
_"IT MUST HAVE MYSTERY. MUST."  
_no sex scenes  
either oneshot or multi-chapped.  
AU!  
someone MUST use the line: "Okay, let's split up and search for clues."

DISCLAIMED!!

: : : :

Obsessive, Too Obsessive  
Chapter Three  
She Explains

"Who in their right mind would name their child Nem?!" Toph asked Katara as they walked through the mall back to Aang.

"No one," Katara answered, pushing the cart of china plates and the easy bake oven. "It must be some sort of code name."

"Pfft, for what?" Toph scoffed.

"I don't know. Maybe, backwa - "

"AAHH! ARGH! OOF!"

The girls looked at each other knowingly and shared an exasperated sigh. They headed towards the ruckus, down a hallway that led to a bathroom. In the far corner, Sokka was pushed against the wall by a cart and one of his feet was under a wheel, his arms flailing about. Zuko was laughing his head off.

"You suck," Sokka growled.

Zuko continued to laugh. "You told me to."

"I said to push me around! Not to ram me into a freaking wall!"

At this point, the boys noticed the girls trying to refrain from giggling.

"You all suck," the wall's victim grumbled, getting himself out of the squeeze.

"Did you get all the stuff?" Katara questioned them, distracting herself from her brother's situation.

Zuko nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"Good," she replied, "Now, let's hurry and get Aang." She steered her cart back out the hallway as the others followed.

When they arrived, the four saw Nem leaning dangerously close to Aang.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Katara yelled, abandoning the basket on wheels.

Aang's eyes strayed to her, the worry disappearing, replaced by relief. Nem straightened out and glared at Katara.

"Did you get my things?"

The enraged girl ignored the question and pushed her aside. She untied Aang and threw away the gag in his mouth.

"Are you okay?" She breathed in a whisper.

"Yeah, thanks," he smiled.

Nem continued to glare daggers at the girl when she coughed loudly. "Ahem, where's my stuff?" she asked rudely.

"It's right here, Stalker Chick," Toph said, pushing both carts toward the girl.

She looked through the stacks of plates and candles, eyed the dead lobster, and began assembling the easy bake oven. Meanwhile, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko tried to quietly evade the crazy girl. Unfortunately, Nem was not exactly finished with them.

"Not so fast." She looked up from the screws and doors of the play oven.

They all froze in motion and looked at her.

"You still have all night."

"We found everything on your stupid list," Sokka said, "Let us leave."

Nem snorted. "I never said that was it."

Everyone's head and spirits dropped. She grinned.

"What now?" Zuko questioned.

She pointed directly at Aang, the color in his face fading.

"What's Aang have to do with anything?" Katara said angrily.

Nem shook her head disappointedly. "Still haven't figured it out, huh?"

"Figured what out, freak?!" Toph yelled.

"Who I am. How I did it. Why I'm doing this. Et cetera," she numbered off on her fingers.

"You're Nem. And you're crazy stalker chick who has a lot of free time," Sokka inserted.

"Okay, my name isn't Nem, numbskull," the girl who was once Nem said, "Do you remember, my screen name?"

Sokka thought for a second, scratching his head. "Uhh, Gee-ecks-En-ecks-Ee-ecks-Em girl...?"

The girl nodded. The others repeated the letters in their mind slowly before they all had a look of surprise on their faces.

"MENG?!"

She smiled and bobbed her head up and down in confirmation.

Zuko and Toph stared at Sokka. "How could you _NOT _figure that out? It's her name backwards!"

"She... uhh... She brainwashed me!" Sokka spluttered, putting his hands up in defense.

Katara and Aang were still bewildered. "... How?"

The girl looked more and more like the Meng they all knew from school; funky hair, whacky teeth, obsessive personality. "Well, I could have IMed any of you, but I figured Sokka would be the least likely to protest. I got him to get you all to the mall, didn't I?"

Sokka smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "She said meat..." he tried tirelessly.

They all rolled their eyes.

Aang would regret asking, "So why'd you do it?"

"To get to you," Meng started, smiling. "There was no way you'd talk to me out of free will, so I decided to force you to."

"I don't have to talk to you."

"No, that's true," she admitted, "but you will if you ever want to leave this place." She dangled several keys on a ring from her finger.

Aang sighed, defeated. "What do I have to do?"

"You guys all stay until Aangy" - Aang and Katara flinched here - "finishes eating a lobster dinner with me," Meng gestured towards the easy bake oven, Glade candles, glass plates, and lobster. The group groaned, realizing what everything was for, and she smiled, revealing the wires straightening out her mouth.

: : : :

The next day...

GxNxExMgirl: Hi Sokka, that was fun last night, huh? :P

Sockman has blocked GxNxExMgirl.

: : : :

a/n: IT'S DONE. FINALLY! IN THE NICK OF TIME! okay, so that's it. i hope it was... not bad... heh. :D so, uhh... thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys totally motivated me. and thanks to Twilight Rose2 for existing and holding monthly contests. i think that's it? okay, well, see ya next time! (: ... but don't forget to review, okay? okay. cool. thanks. ... heh.


End file.
